<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An American Guide to Fucking Yourself by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986849">An American Guide to Fucking Yourself</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bad Guys Made Them Do It, Broken America (Hetalia), Forced, Fuck Or Die, Humiliation, Kidnapping, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Resistance, Restraints, Self-cest, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>America is kidnapped and forced to fuck himself - literally. PWP.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/America (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An American Guide to Fucking Yourself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A fill for this prompt on the kink meme:<br/>"Any m/m - forced selfcest or incest<br/>PWP preferred. Nation A (my favorites for this are Prussia, America, England, Spain, France) is forced by his captor(s) to literally fuck himself (a clone, or a self from another time period or dimension). Or, Nation A is forced to fuck his own brother (we can stretch this to guardian figure, but only if Nation A's feelings are brotherly/familial*). While everyone watches.<br/>*I don't have a problem with pre-established incestuous relationship, but it can't be something where they view each other only as lovers not brothers.<br/>Can also include bondage, violence of all sorts (though please no mutilation or removing body parts), humiliation, rough handling, and much taunting and mockery from the captors over their prisoners. Be cruel, please. It turns me on.<br/>Bonus for failed escape attempt and/or futile resistance."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Good morning, princess!" America had no idea where he was, where that mocking voice had come from or how he'd become blindfolded and restrained like this. His instincts told him to play stupid until he knew the full situation. He didn't respond to the stranger, pretended he was still asleep, and hope that would discourage him. </p>
<p>The blow he received across his face stunned him. He'd been hit so hard that his hand shifted with a crack and he could feel pain blooming across his face as his skin stung. America had a nasty feeling there would be a bruise there soon.</p>
<p>"I said wake up, you dumb cunt!" He felt a hand tilt his chin upwards and he could hear laughter in the background as footsteps approached - it sounded like he was in a cell from the way the sounds echoed. "I'd forgotten you'd be as thick as shit now, but we can fix that." He could hear that mocking laughter from around him as people moved, clothes rustling, and he couldn't stop the growl that escaped his throat. Nobody fucked with the United States and got away with it. At least his captors hadn't stripped him and he still has his vest and pants on it. He hated having to fight naked.</p>
<p>"Feisty, ain't he?" A voice commented from his left as he felt a hand brush down his arm, and he struggled against the restraints around his wrists. He didn't understand where his normal strength was. Had he been drugged? Laughter filled the air again. </p>
<p>"Always more fun to break them then."</p>
<p>"You fucks won't break me." America spat out and received jeering in reply. He wished he could see what was going on, remove the veil of darkness over his eyes. He wanted to see these people whose necks he was going to take great pleasure in snapping once he got the chance. </p>
<p>"I do like a challenge." The voice in front of him commented mildly, and America felt sudden pressure on his groin, like a boot digging into it. He tried to get away from it, only from the grinding to get harder as he winced in pain. He wouldn't give them the pleasure of making him shout. "But I've broken you before, and I'm so looking forward to doing it a second time." </p>
<p>The foot went from his groin, but there was only a second of relief before the foot slammed into his chest instead. He gasped in pain, trying to double over to protect himself but the restraints on his wrists and legs made it impossible. </p>
<p>"Fuck. You." America managed to get out once he had air in his lungs again, and shit, it felt like he'd bruised his ribs. </p>
<p>"Oh, my dear America, not today. But I'll fuck you soon enough, and oh! How you'll enjoy it!"</p>
<p>"Not happening." America got it out, he didn't care if he made the situation worse, he was too pissed to stop himself. </p>
<p>"Well, even if you don't enjoy it, it doesn't really matter to me. You're going to be my fuckhole after all. Dissenting opinions won't be tolerated!" There was laughter in the leader's voice as he said it, and then the blindfold was removed from America's eyes. </p>
<p>His eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light of the cell, before focusing with all his hatred on the man in front of him. He was nondescript, the kind of person he wouldn't notice if he walked past him on the street. Now America wouldn't forget that face until he killed him with his own hands. His smile was cruel and mocking, and only grew wider as he saw America's hatred.</p>
<p>"God, you're a cocky little shit aren't you? I'm just doing you a favor and this is how you're reacting. What a brat." There was more laughter from the shadows surrounding them and America pulled on his arms hard. It should have been enough to rip the shackles from the wall, but they didn't shift, and another blow across his face stole the breath from him.</p>
<p>"Don't waste your time slut, we made those specially for you. Show some appreciation, won't you?" A voice said as he received another blow in the chest from their leader. </p>
<p>"Get the other one." America was panting for breath, in too much pain to demand to know what was going on. One of the men briefly left the cell, yelling out into the hallway before dragging someone in. </p>
<p>America looked at the person they'd brought in and did a double take.</p>
<p>Shit, was that - was that him? Why was there another him there? His body language was all wrong - meek, submissive, scared - but it was without a doubt him. Since he was naked - he didn't want to think about why there was another version of himself naked here - he could see the scars on the other America. This America didn't have the scars from World War Two but he did have the one on his chest from 1812. </p>
<p>It was definitely him, and he couldn't stop the creeping horror filling him as he watched himself move across the cell, head bowed. </p>
<p>"Come here, slut." The other America winced at the words but didn't resist, moving over to the leader who hit him hard across the face.</p>
<p>"Hey!" America would have complained if it'd been anyone being treated like that, but especially when it was...himself. He felt dizzy. </p>
<p>"Oh shut up, you. You need to learn from his example. He's a good slut, this America." He grabbed the other America's face and America looked away. His head was grabbed by one of the other men standing by him, forcing him to look as their leader kissed this other America, forcing his tongue inside his mouth. </p>
<p>America felt sick, and scared by his own powerlessness. Where had his strength gone? Why couldn't he do something about this? What happened to his other self to make him this way? He saw a hand move down the other America's body and he had to do something.</p>
<p>"What are you doing to him?" He demanded, as if he wasn't restrained and unable to do anything.</p>
<p>"Me? I'm not going to do anything to him. But you are. You're going to fuck him." The bottom dropped out of America's stomach. </p>
<p>"What?" </p>
<p>"You heard me. This America just loves cock, you see, and you're the kind of vain little shit who'd get turned on by fucking yourself. So I'm going to do you a favor, and let you fuck this little slut." The other America was blushing but showed no other reaction. America felt his anger rising and he tried to escape from his restraints again. </p>
<p>"Oh, and if you keep making trouble like that, this is what will happen." The leader clicked his fingers and a man stepped out in front of the other America. He got a knife out slowly from his pocket, and ran it slowly down the other America's chest, drawing blood. The other America whimpered but stand still and just...accepted it. </p>
<p>"So, hero, what you gonna do?" The cut got deeper and America couldn't let this happen, not when he could do something about it. </p>
<p>"...fine." The leader smiled at him, like a cat at his prey, before clicking his fingers again. The man stepped away from the other America, who was pushed forward onto America by the leader. </p>
<p>"Undo him now, slut. America, remember that if you try anything - and I mean anything - we'll kill both of you. And you'll have to watch us torture him first." The other America leaned over to undo his shackles and then looked up at America. It was like looking into a mirror, and America felt that tingly sense of unease that wasn't just because he was about to fuck himself in front of a crowd of strangers. </p>
<p>"I - I hope I please you." It was creepy, hearing his own voice like that, all meek and wanting to please as the other America started to strip off his clothes. He tried to struggle, but one of the other men stepped in and smacked the other America across the face, reminding America that he'd have to accept this - for now. His revenge would come later. His clothes were worked off, dropped on the floor and America felt even more vulnerable, surrounded by fully-clothed men like this. It only emphasized what a dangerous situation he was in. </p>
<p>The other America climbed onto his lap, met his eyes with a little sad smile and then leaned in to kiss him. America managed to get the words "please, no" out before his lips were on his. He could hear laughter in the background, comments of what a pair of sluts these Americas were and he could feel the shame and humiliation burn as the other America continued to kiss him. </p>
<p>"What do you two think this is, some sort of Hollywood romance?" The other America's head was pulled away from him and he fell backwards, cracking his head against the solid floor of the cell. America immediately went over to check on him, only to be pulled back.</p>
<p>"Woah there, Romeo." The other America sat up again, rubbing the back of his head but showing no other sign of discomfort. "Hey, America, looks like your new suitor really likes you! Why not give him your special, huh?" America wanted to protest but he saw the red line down his other self's chest and couldn't. Fuck. </p>
<p>The other America approached him again, crawling on his knees to him, before spreading America's legs. </p>
<p>"You don't, you shouldn't-" The other America didn't stop as he moved his head down and started sucking America's cock. There were jeers from the watching crowd and America shut his eyes, trying to tune out what was happening before they were forced open. </p>
<p>"Doesn't every man wish he could suck his own cock? Shouldn't you watch while he does this for you?" His head was forced to look down. He struggled but it was futile as that wet mouth - his wet mouth - continued working, making his cock start to swell. America groaned and there was whooping. </p>
<p>"What a fucking freak!" </p>
<p>"I wouldn't be able to get hard if I saw myself sucking my cock, what a vain cunt." America could feel tears gathering in his eyes at the taunts but he jerked upwards into that mouth. The other America seemed used to it, and even met America's eyes as he was forced to look down. It was so fucked up, seeing what he looked like sucking cock - especially his own cock - and the shame continued to crash down on America even as he got harder. His other self knew everything he liked and even took America right to the back of his throat, almost gagging himself on his cock. </p>
<p>"Impressive deepthroating, isn't it? Took forever to teach him to do it right. Turns out you're really good at sucking cock when you have the correct motivation though." Their leader whispered into America's ear, still holding onto his head. "Do you want to come down your own throat? Make yourself choke on your own seed? Is that what you want?" America whimpered and their leader laughed. "What a sick little freak you are." He clicked his fingers. The other America stopped, removing his mouth from America's cock and getting onto all fours, presenting himself to America.</p>
<p>America's breath stopped and if he'd had anything in his stomach, he would have thrown it up at the sight of himself like that. The other America sucked on his fingers, then twisted his arm around to start fingering himself, whimpering as he did. </p>
<p>"That's right, get a good look at yourself. You're like a bitch on heat, you don't even care whose cock it is as long as it's someone. Does it disgust you?" America didn't reply, couldn't reply, too caught up in the sight in front of him. "Or does it made you hot, America, seeing yourself being the mindless slut you've always wanted to be?" The other America suddenly cried out and shuddered as he continued to finger himself. "You want your own cock so badly, are you going to give it to yourself?" America choked. "Hey, fuckhole, tell him what you want."</p>
<p>"...please. Please fuck me." The other America managed to get out, his voice cracking as he removed his fingers and spread his cheeks. America didn't move, and he barely noticed the first blow across his face. It was the second blow that made his eyes sting. </p>
<p>"Don't keep yourself waiting, now." The leader suggested, and America found himself moving towards him, just get it over with. Once it was over with he could come up with a plan and get himself out of here. He rested a hand on his own hips, and the other America whimpered. </p>
<p>Damn it, could he get this America out too? He couldn't leave anyone in distress like this, especially not himself. </p>
<p>He spat on his other hand and rubbed the spit over his cock, before pressing himself against his entrance. Oh god, he was literally about to fuck himself, this was the absolute most fucked up thing he'd ever done, but he saw the flash of a knife in the corner and remembered why he had to do this. </p>
<p>"Sorry." He said to his other self as he pushed inside, and the other America screamed. Holy shit, he was tight. It was like a vice grip around his cock. </p>
<p>"Man, I'd really like to fuck both their asses right now. Make them beg for me to come inside them, you know? They're the kind of whores who love that." One of the men commented as America pushed in further, as the America below him started to cry. </p>
<p>"Hey, what you crying for?" Another man crouched down in front of the other America as America pushed himself all the way, disgusted by how hard the feeling of being inside himself was making him. "Why are you pretending you don't like being fucked by yourself? Hey, America, is it nice inside America?" </p>
<p>"Fuck off." America spat out, he still had some pride even if he was buried balls-deep within another version of himself. </p>
<p>"What a dirty mouth you have, I'm gonna have to wash it out with soap later. Can't you be a good whore like this America already is?" He stroked the other America's face, who shuddered in disgust as he did. </p>
<p>"Come on, fuck him properly already! Or does your dick not work any longer?" One man jeered, and there was more laughter as America scowled but started to fuck his other self harder. The other America was trying to stop his cries of pain but America no longer cared, just wanted to get this over with, he'd just have to come inside himself as fast as he could. His thrusts were erratic, he knew this couldn't feel good for the America below him but shit, he'd just have to take it for now. </p>
<p>"Look at this pair of sluts going for it! I should have brought a camera, we could have filmed it to show those other nations. I'm sure they'd love to see America fucking himself like this." The mention of the other nations suddenly brought back into focus exactly what America was doing, how the others would react if they found out, and he wanted to throw up again. </p>
<p>"There's always next time." The leader added, watching the two Americas closely. He recognized the tightening of America's facial muscles and grinned. "You ready to come inside yourself? Going to spill your seed inside yourself? Is this making you hot, America, being watched as you fuck yourself like a dog?" America bit his lip and tried to tune out the comments, focusing on the sensation and trying to pretend it was just like normal sex, that he wasn't fucking himself in front of a crowd of people. </p>
<p>Then he hit his prostate and the other America jerked underneath him, tightening around him. America couldn't hold back as he came inside himself, digging his fingers into the other America's hips, so tight that he'd bruise him. There was laughter and cheering from the men surrounding him and America had never felt so humiliated as he pulled out, his cum starting to run out of the other America's ass. </p>
<p>"Stay there." The leader commended, before turning to America. "You didn't even let yourself come! What an awful lover you are. Make him come. If you don't do it in five minutes, we'll punish you." America shuddered. "Or maybe you'd like a good go with the strap. How many lashes do you think you could take? This America can take a lot before he starts crying, I'd like to see how you'd do." </p>
<p>America, disgusted with himself, reached around the other America and started to stroke his cock. The other America bit down on his lip as America tried to pretend he was just masturbating, that he wasn't jerking another America off in front of a crowd. He sped up, the other America whimpered and came into his hand. America moved his hands away and looked in disgust at the cum on it. </p>
<p>"Lick it off." His head jerked up and he looked at the leader. "Unless, of course, you do want that strap. And it'd be much worse for the other you, of course. I have to do so much to get any sort of reaction out of him now..." America shuddered in disgust but he started to lick the cum off his hand. There was more jeering and god, it tasted awful but he had to do it.</p>
<p>"Good. You're well on your way to becoming a good slut. Now the two of you can reflect on what you've done, but don't worry! I'll be back later. Don't fuck each other too much in the meantime!" The leader smirked as one of the men opened the door, and the men vanished into the hallway. The leader stopped at the entrance and gave one last look to America. "Oh, and don't even think about trying to escape. I'm kinda tired of that America and it'd be a good reason to kill him. Enjoy your rest, because from tomorrow onward, you've got a lot to learn." The door slammed shut behind him, and America found himself alone with his other self who he'd just fucked. </p>
<p>The other America sat up against the wall and stared at the opposite side. America moved along and sat next to him. He didn't want to look at him but he didn't want to sit alone either.</p>
<p>"What can we do?" The other America sighed, then looked at him with a sad smile.</p>
<p>"Nothing we can do. Welcome to hell, America."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>